The True First Human (Part 2)
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: Speedy, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster and Flowey are living together. Through determination, Chara is brought back and Flowey is restored to his childlike Asriel form. Life with the humans is all well, until a new menace threatens to destroy not only Earth, but the entire universe as well.
1. Prologue

"We are coming in to the Milky Way, my Lord." Sith Enforcer Kraleek bowed to his master. "Good." A deep, menacing voice emanated from the shadowy figure seated on the command chair of the Eclipse. Sometime later, a blue planet with patches of green and a little brown came into view. "Sir, that is the only planet with life." Kraleek reported. "Good." The shadowy figure rose from his chair. "Make ready. In seventy-two hours, we shall land and crush this insignificant planet." Kraleek bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Author's Note:

Well, so this is the second part to "The True First Human". Take note that this is simply the prologue.


	2. Determination

W.D. Gaster took in the new surroundings. He nodded at his three sons. "Everyone. Please update me on what has happened. I am rather confused. Why are there now humans living with monsters?" "Well, dad, the Barrier was broken. And…" Sans, Speedy and Papyrus proceeded to update Gaster on what had happened since his disappearance. Gaster nodded. "I see. Okay, so, uh, I know I am sounding dumb, but where are the 6 SOULs?"

"They have disappeared." Toriel said. "After the Ultimate God of Hyperdeath broke the barrier, the SOULs were released…into nowhere." Gaster nodded solemnly. "Oh. I see now."

After the hubbub after Gaster had been brought back, Speedy and Frisk drifted aimlessly through the streets. For some reason (Speedy suspected that it was due to a RESET), Frisk was now a girl. Speedy looked at Frisk. "Sister, don't you think that it is too quiet?" The child nodded, occasionally casting suspicious glances at the sky.

Later that night, after the group had dinner in their large bungalow, Flowey suddenly had a vision. "Chara! Is that…you?" he said as an image of the second human floated into his vision. Then, it floated away. "Nooooo! Come back! Chara! Please…" Surprised, Flowey felt emotions for the first time in this second life. Then, the unthinkable happened.

A human child sat upon the floor, clothed in green and lime. Rosy cheeks, crimson eyes and an open smile. The entire house gasped. "Chara?" Toriel said, stepping forward. Speedy took one look at Flowey, and knew what had happened. This was the power of true determination. Flowey was no more. In his place stood a goat child, dressed the same as Chara.

"Determination. It is truly powerful." Speedy noted as the Dreemurr family reunited. "THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! I SHALL MAKE MY TRADEMARK SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus shouted in delight as he hopped off to the kitchen. Speedy went up to his adoptive father and asked, "Dad, how was the trip in the Void?" Gaster laughed. "Good question! Well, you see, it started with-"

"ENOUGH! MY SPAGHETTI IS READY!" shouted Papyrus. "That…that was disturbingly quick." Alphys poked curiously at the strands of pasta that looked somewhat undercooked. "OF COURSE, IT IS QUICK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, USE WORLD-CLASS COOKING METHODS TO COOK THE SPAGHETTI IN A FEW SECONDS!" Papyrus said, helping himself to a third plate.

Soon, the monsters and humans went to bed, and after a short while, the whole house was asleep in moments.


	3. Darkness

The huge, terrifying shape of the Eclipse, with millions of Sithtroopers in space armour flitting around it, drew past Uranus. Soon, it would reach Saturn. The Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord Mavros, Destroyer of Worlds, prepared for the impending battle. He pulled on his gauntlets, strapped on his battle armour and entered the forge where his battleaxe was just being finished. A long, four-meter black metal shaft with a huge, terrifying curved blade on the other end.

Mavros took the red-hot weapon in one mighty gauntlet, and cast it into the cooling stone tub, causing a loud hissing and clouds of steam to rise. Mavros grinned evilly. At last, life in this worthless solar system would be crushed. Now for the first step. "Kraleek!" "Yes, sir!" Kraleek saluted. "Listen carefully. I want you to activate the Deactivator. Knock out all power on Earth. Go! Do it now!" Kraleek bowed and hurried away.

Life in the friends' house was livelier with Asriel and Chara around. Frisk had new friends, the Dreemurrs had their children back, Sans had new "kiddos", Papyrus had new spaghetti test subjects, Undyne had new training partners, Alphys had a new anime addict (Asriel), Gaster had new charges, and Speedy had a new Sister.

Dinner that night was quiet, and somehow, the usual soundtrack of birds chirping, flowers blooming, and cars revving was absent. Then, without warning, the lights went out. Shouts of annoyance could also be heard in the neighbouring houses. "I'll go have a look at the switchboard." Speedy said, getting up and heading to the living room. He opened the glass cover, but as soon as he had pulled a switch, there came a flash of sparks and a small explosion within the circuits. "Damn!" Speedy cursed as he clutched his hand.

"Hello? Hey! The phone isn't working!" shouted Toriel from the other end of the house. "THE FRIDGE AND FREEZER ARE OFF!" yelled Papyrus as he ran to fetch the instant generator from the storeroom. "All off." Gaster said sadly as he regarded the deactivated appliances. Speedy sat down on a chair, telling his personal visor AI, DJ, to try work out what had happened. "Sorry, Sam. I can't tell. All my data streams have stopped." DJ explained.

In houses and buildings all over the world, the electricity failed. Lights shut off. Phones deactivated. Any attempt to fix it caused an electrical shock.

In the Eclipse, Mavros smiled evilly. "The First Blow has been struck. Now for the Second. Kraleek! In twenty-four hours charge up time, turn on the Wave Force Pulse Cannon. Lay the planet to waste in one day."


	4. Destruction

Speedy and his friends sat in their garden in the frigid December air. Puffs of mist puffed from their mouths with every breath. The generator was doing well, heating the house and causing the appliances to work, but power needed to be conserved, so they turned off all leads of the generator except the ones to the fridge and freezer.

"Well, this looks permanent." Gaster said as he sat. Skeletons, obviously, didn't need coats. "Easy for you to say, Gaster!" Undyne was clearly having the worst. The fish-like monster was shivering, even though she was wearing three coats. "Here. Let me help you." Toriel cast a few fireballs into the firepit. Bright, crackling fire blazed up. "TORI! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THAT EARLIER?" Papyrus asked. Toriel simply shrugged.

Mavros viewed the countdown timer. "Twelve hours to go…" he thought, gripping his axe, which was glowing a flaming red.

"Nope. Sorry, sir." The electrician shook his head as he closed the switchboard. "Earth's power is not coming on any time soon." Asgore sighed. "Well, it looks like we just have to rough it out with our generator. "Looks like it, sir." The electrician walked off.

Mavros viewed the countdown timer. "Eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes to go…" he thought. In the distance, he thought he could hear his officers laughing.

Both Alphys and Asriel were complaining very loudly that there was no anime to watch. Speedy clamped his head in his hands, trying to block out their complaints. Suddenly, DJ's voice sounded in his ear. "Data streams reopened." Speedy asked DJ what had happened. Apparently, he had suddenly found a bypass program and bypassed the barrier.

Speedy nodded. Then, rumblings shook the Earth. Cracks appeared. Sinkholes swallowed up houses. "G-Gaster! Activate the-the repulsorlift engine!" "Will do!" said Gaster, stumbling as the rumblings got closer and closer. Gaster ran down the steps and a crack opened near the house. "Hurry!" Asriel yelled. Gaster hurled himself at the switch. "Everyone in the house!" Sans shouted as he felt the engines activate. And not a moment too soon! The entire house, along with the garden, lifted off thanks to the repulsor jets built into the piece of land that the house had been built on. The crack stopped. "What happened?!" Chara had to shout over the noise of the rumblings. "DJ tells me that some power penetrated into the Earth's core and caused a world-wide ultraquake."

Mavros smiled. The Earth had been shaken and rumbled. Now for the Third Blow.


	5. Infection

Meanwhile, back on the ground, an ordinary family was having a walk out, despite the rubble. Then, the father sank to his knees, groaning. His hands grabbed at his chest. Blood streamed from his mouth. He screamed horribly, skin going white and veins popping out. His seven apertures poured blood. Then, a mysterious symbol like a hexagon burned itself onto his forehead, elevating his suffering. Then, with one last cry, he collapsed and died. His family looked in horror, and suddenly, without warning, started to suffer the same effects. They too, died in great pain.

But this family of four was not the last. Around them, monsters and humans alike, began to suffer in the same way before collapsing.

DJ reported mass worldwide breakouts of a new viral infection. It was called "Xeno". Many people had died. Millions were infected. Alphys and Gaster worked round the clock in the basement laboratory to devise a cure for the virus. The house was also fully sealed with an airlocked metal shell to prevent potential infection. Speedy watched the skies, remembering an astronomical news report a few days ago telling of a massive energy surge near Jupiter.

All of a sudden, there came a horrific screeching and two winged creatures resembling bipedal scorpions smashed through the window. They were armoured lightly and carried huge laser weapons. "ALERT MODE!" shouted Speedy, hurling a spear. It caught one in the abdomen and hurled it backwards. Gaster materialised behind it, hurling three sharpened bones. With a cry, the creature sank to the floor, breathing its last. The second creature flew into the house before Undyne could catch it and unleashed a barrage of laserbolts at the Dreemurr family. But the lasers never did meet their target. "Looks like you want to have a bad time." Sans said as he put out a Gaster Blaster to absorb the laser and fired four bones at the same time. Papyrus, hiding behind, fired three rounds of bones. Caught between two walls of sharp bones, the creature had no escape and was killed.

"What were those?" Asgore said as they looked at the two corpses sealed in airtight tanks. "Sky Scorpions. I met some of them before I fell into the Underground." Speedy said. "Never thought I would see one of those creeps again."

Mavros blinked in surprise when he saw that his Sky Scorpions had been killed. "They are more powerful than I thought." He said. "Kraleek! Carry out the next phase of the operation!" "Yes, my lord!" said Kraleek. He strode to the parade chamber. "Sithtroopers! Prepare yourselves for the invasion! Deactivate the Xeno-Spores! Knock out the power to that house floating over the Earth!" "YES, ENFORCER KRALEEK!" The chamber shook with their voices.


	6. Invasion

"The invasion has begun." said Speedy as they emerged from the wreckage of their house that had been caused as the house had plummeted back to Earth. Sithtroopers were now landing. "Sans! Papyrus! Alphys! Rally the Monster Council!" Asgore said as he unsheathed his trident.

Soon, the Council was assembled. The Monster Council consisted of: Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Asriel, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Muffet and Gaster. The Human Council consisted of Speedy, Frisk and Chara. After a hasty talk, the Council broke up to start defending.

A huge black starship hovered some five hundred meters above the surface. Under direction from Kraleek, two hundred Sithfighters were sent out to damage the defences. Somehow, Monster District (where the main army force and most of the monsters lived) was left alone. The rest of Earth was laid to waste. Large, terrifying devices in the shape of spiders were let down, transforming a particular sector of Earth, changing the skies to a bloody red, the clouds to black, and black spikes shot up everywhere, causing mass destruction. Red fires sprang up. It was truly something out of the depths of Hell.

The main invasion force had not been released yet. Mavros laughed like a megalomaniac. "So! This is the true power of the Earth, is it not? Pathetic. Kraleek! Make ready for the troops to land. I will follow, taking the Sith Chips with me. Now, go!" Kraleek bowed and ran off.

A black cloud descended from the Eclipse. "Alright, guys. Get ready for a fight!" said Speedy as he readied a spear. The Sithtroopers landed. They were something out of a classic space film, with all black armour with glowing red eyeholes and large laser guns. Sith Enforcer Kraleek came down, dressed in ornate black armour with a crimson cloak. In his hand was a huge black sword. Strapped to his hip was a laser rifle.

"Round one, fools." He said as he strode towards Monster District.


	7. The Battle (Part 1)

Monstrous and terrible, the army from the Ravaged World bore speedily down upon Monster District. Tanks rolled out and started to blast the troops with heavy fire. A red shield sprang up, shielding the Sithtroopers. "CHARGE!" Kraleek shouted, as he thrust his sword forward, bisecting a tank. Roaring, the army bore forward upon the city. Laserblasts flew everywhere. And just as it seemed as the Sithtroopers were about to step into an empty city, Sans came out astride his Gaster Blaster, with hundreds of Blasterships. These ships were Gaster Blaster-sized fighters, manufactured by Gaster to aid the human army. Each Blastership held a single human pilot. "We're in position, Sans. Permission to open fire?" The leader of the pilots, Joe Dark, asked. Sans grinned. "Permission granted." A blinding white wave of energy blew the army backwards. Using his demonic voice, Sans growled, " **Get dunked on, idiots**."

However, the Sithtroopers were hardier than that. After seemingly getting beaten back, they charged again, albeit having slightly fewer numbers. "Get ready." Gaster, Muffet, Grillby, Toriel and Asgore stood in position, ready for the troopers. Speedy, who was directing orders, watched the troopers charge. "And…wait for it…NOW!" he shouted into the comlink.

The five monsters tore into the ranks of the Sithtroopers, bone-stabbing, spider-slashing, trident-sweeping and fireball-blasting. Kraleek growled. "Retreat! Fall back two hundred meters. Then CHARGE!" The Sithtroopers hurriedly backtracked in sync. Then they charged again.

The second melee team, consisting of Papyrus, Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Undyne and Alphys was ready. "NOW!" shouted Speedy as he flew from above and unleashed a hail of spears. The two melee teams hacked into the Sith ranks, fell back, and attacked again. Speedy then signalled for the human army to attack too. Tanks, B1 bombers, artillery divisions and the infantry all pounded the Sithtrooper army with deadly accuracy. Slowly, the Sithtrooper numbers fell, until there were only a few hundred. Triumph in their eyes, the heroes tore into the Sith, killing them, until none remained.

"So, they have defeated my army. But despair not, for I will send the Dark Guard to duel them. Kraleek! Summon the Dark Guard." Mavros commanded. Soon, twenty men and women faced Mavros, all clad in ornate black armour with red cloaks. They carried various melee weapons, such as swords, axes and staffs. "You, the Dark Guard, are to follow Kraleek and place the Sith Chips around the Earth. Then, activate them and cause the foundations for the Transformation to be laid." The Guard bowed.


	8. The Battle (Part 2)

Grillby said, "That's funny. The Sith aren't attacking so often-whoa!" The whole sky turned pitch black, with fiery orange clouds. Volcanoes rose up, spewing fire. Sky Scorpions (natives of Sith Prime) hatched out of eggs and flew to and fro. "Damn. They have turned Earth into their own planet." Sans said. "But, if we can kill them, perhaps the damage may be restored." Gaster finished. "That's right." Speedy said, gripping his spear. "I think some of them may be coming to us now." Twenty-one black figures, flanking one massive figure in the centre, strode slowly towards them. "They are here~" Muffet said.

The twenty-one elite Sith Dark Guard, and Lord Mavros, Destroyer of Worlds, strode towards the thirteen heroes. "You are few. And we, are many." Mavros said as he walked up to them. "Guard!" Mavros said. "Take your targets, and fight!"

Kraleek and Draleek launched themselves at Speedy, knocking him to the ground. They started fighting. Saleek and Dwaleek advanced on Chara. Maleek and Kwaleek took on Frisk. Undyne waved for Bileek and Taleek to bring it on. Ouleek and Faleek squared off with Toriel. Monleek fought Asgore. Alphys and Gaster traded blows with Daleek, Galeek and Soleek. Muffet and Grillby took on Asleek and Anleek. Sans held off Deerleek and Tanleek. Samleek and Mialeek took on Papyrus. Asriel engaged in combat with Kaleek. Mavros sat on his floating throne, watched the carnage, and laughed manically.


	9. The Battle (Part 3)

Speedy squared off with Kraleek and Draleek. Kraleek punched Speedy in the stomach, and Draleek delivered a roundhouse kick to Speedy's back. Speedy crumpled up, recovered, and called down two Sigma Guns. He fired, injuring the two Sith Guards. Kraleek growled and swung his scythe, knocking away one of Speedy's shoulder plates. Draleek thrust with his spear, but Speedy guarded the blow so well that the spear shattered. Kraleek swung again, knocking Speedy backwards. As he fell, Speedy remembered his Sigma Beams. He summoned four Beam Carriers and caught Draleek in a death trap. Speedy fired, incinerating the Sith Guard. With a final cry of pain, Draleek's body was turned to ashes and scattered by the wind. Speedy turned, activated his spear and rammed it straight through Kraleek's chest. Kraleek gasped, tried in vain to stab Speedy, and died.

Chara had been waiting her entire life for this. Concentrating, she increased her LV drastically. And as the teenager did so, her appearance changed greatly. Her eyes turned black with red pupils, and black wings formed from her back. Her mouth seemed to weep black fluid, as did her eyes. A red kori blade, dripping with red liquid, materialised in her hand. A black aura formed around her. "I guess…I was looking forward to this." Her voice became ghostly. Saleek stared, unbelieving. That was her fatal mistake. Chara grabbed her, slashed the blade through her body. Saleek screamed once, and died. Dwaleek tried to run, but Chara effortlessly caught up, and hacked the Guard to bloody pieces. Then, after everything, Chara decreased her LV, turning back into her usual form. The kori blade, wings, eyes and aura vanished.

Frisk knew that could potentially be the hardest fight that she had ever been in. As Maleek sliced down with his sword, Frisk dodged, but Kwaleek drove her staff on Frisk's back, making her cry out. But, DETERMINATION filled Frisk and she formed a red blade. She sliced through Maleek's head, and followed up with a stab to Kwaleek's back. Both Sith Guards fell, but Kwaleek staggered up, and used her last shreds of strength to deliver a mighty punch, breaking three of the teenager's ribs. Then, the two Sith Guards died and woke no more.

Undyne faced off against Bileek and Taleek. Undyne attacked first, hurling a spear at Bileek. She easily dodged, and shattered Undyne's arm with a nunchaku blow. Undyne grunted, and impaled the Guard with a spear through the abdomen. Taleek sprang up, and with a cry of rage, hacked at Undyne's armour with his axe. The armour guarded the blow, and Undyne shoved Taleek aside, impaling him on another spear. Undyne then blew up both spears, tearing the two Guards to pieces.


	10. The Battle (Part 4)

Toriel fought Ouleek and Faleek. The goat woman was doing well against the two Sith Guards, but was beginning to tire. Ouleek slammed his hammer onto the ground, knocking Toriel backwards. Faleek followed up with a mace blow that broke several of Toriel's bones. Furious, the female caprine engulfed Faleek in a cloud of fireballs, and when the fire faded, all that remained was a bloodied and charred skeleton. Ouleek speedily followed in that manner, and Toriel soon stood triumphant.

Asgore faced Monleek, who also wielded a trident. The two trident-wielders clashed their weapons together. "HA!" Monleek cried, as he impaled Asgore in the stomach and hoisted him up. Asgore grinned. He had a thick layer of protective padding at his stomach, so the trident had only poked his skin. Summoning all his strength, Asgore conjured up a mass of fireballs and incinerated Monleek with them.

Daleek, Galeek and Soleek faced off against the two Royal Scientists. Gaster started by calling down two True Gaster Blasters. They were similar in size to the Gaster Blasters and Sigma Guns, but they were more snakelike in appearance. Red laser beams fired from their gaping mouths. Alphys followed up by firing waves of yellow lightning bolts. The three Guards nimbly somersaulted, dodging the attacks. Suddenly, they were taken by surprise. Bones on the floor shot up, followed by dozens of tiny little robots that threw heart-shaped bombs. All three faltered, took huge damage, and died. "If I may lift a phrase from my son." Gaster said. " **Get dunked on**."

Muffet and Grillby launched their attacks at Asleek and Anleek. A barrage of spiders, then a wave of fire. The two Guards dodged, and lunged with their swords. Grillby simply stood there and let the sword melt inside him, and Muffet shielded herself with a shield of Spider Donuts. Then, the two monsters moved fast, and killed the two guards.

Deerleek and Tanleek faced Sans. " **Heya. I guess…you guys actually** **want to have a bad time**." "The skeleton is lying! Attack!" Deerleek said as the two Guards rushed forward. " **Heh. Sorry, you two. That's why I never keep promises**." Sans said as he changed the gravity and slammed the two Guards down on the ground. He raised two Gaster Blasters and incinerated the pair. " **Get dunked on**."

Samleek and Mialeek faced off against Papyrus. "HUMANS! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!" Papyrus produced two plates of spaghetti and hurled them in the Guards' faces. While the two Guards were struggling to remove the sticky sauce, Papyrus slammed them on the ground and made bones shoot up from the floor, impaling the two guards.

Asriel used his Chaos Buster. "Hah! Another useless weapon." said Kaleek as he fired his laser rifle. Asriel dodged, and fired a stream of deadly energy. Taken by surprise, Kaleek had his health reduced to half. Asriel called down his Chaos Sabers and slashed Kaleek in half.

Now, with his Guard dead, what would Mavros do?


	11. Transformation

"YOU! YOU DARE KILL MY GUARDS!" Mavros' thunderous voice rang out as he rose from his throne and smashed it to pieces with his battleaxe. "YOU FACE THE 2nd LIEUTENANT OF THE SITH ORDER, THIRD IN COMMAND TO THE OVERLORD APOLLION THE DESTROYER! COME! FIGHT ME! SEE IF YOU COWARDS CAN WIN!" Mavros made his challenge. "YAAARRRGGHHH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACCEPT YOUR PUNY CHALLENGE!" "Pap, don't!" shouted Sans, but it was too late.

Mavros swung his axe and it connected with Papyrus' skull, shattering the bones. The severely injured skeleton dropped to the ground, tried to rise, and failed. He turned into dust. "Papyrus!" Gaster, Speedy and Sans yelled. Sans looked up, left eye glowing blue. Gaster's eyes had also changed. The right eye was red, the other blue. Toriel and Asgore also tried to attack the Sith Lieutenant, but they, too, were dashed to the ground with fatal injuries. After a while, they turned to dust.

Muffet and Grillby were sneaking up behind Mavros. Grillby unleashed a barrage of fireballs, but the Sith Lieutenant hardly flinched. Whirling, he cut Grillby down with a stroke of his axe and then slashed sideways, slicing Muffet in half. Both monsters lay on the ground, lingered a while, and died. With a maniacal laugh, Mavros hurled those who still remained away.

He took one step forward. "THE EARTH…IS MINE!" He thundered. "I don't think so!" a pure, clear voice rang out from behind him. Confused, the Lieutenant turned, and was stunned by the sight that he beheld.

Seven figures stood there. The first, Speedy, had an enhanced chestplate that had extended shoulder pauldrons. His visor had disappeared, and his eyes were blazing with angry blue energy. He had a long metal spear coruscating with Sigma Energy. The second was Undyne the Undying. Her eye flashed with energy. The third was Alphys NEO, similar in appearance to normal Alphys, but her eyes glowed red. The fourth: Sans, but with upgraded powers and abilities, and this time, both his eyes glowed blue. The fifth, Ultra Gaster, with the power of the six SOULs. He now had seven floating hands, each had a hole the colour of a SOUL, except the last, which was black. The sixth, Asriel Dreemurr, the Ultimate GOD of Hyperdeath. The seventh, neither Chara nor Frisk, but a fusion of both. She had grey wings, a blue and lime sweater with brown pants, two red kori blades, and eyes glowing magenta. Her brown hair was flowing like water. She was called Charisk.

"Now this seems fair." Said Speedy, eyes glinting. "Fair enough!" shouted Mavros. "Here I come!"


	12. The Final Fight (Part 1)

Sans moved first, releasing a barrage of Gaster Blasters. Mavros guarded the energy. Undyne the Undying ran past, unleashing a hail of spears. Mavros whirled his axe in a circle, cutting down the spears. Charisk slashed both her swords together to fire a massive energy blast at Mavros, who dodged nimbly. Speedy zipped around, hailing Sigma Beams, Sigma Guns and spears down on the Sith Lieutenant. Mavros dodged them all. Alphys NEO called down her Gaster Blasters and fired a huge blast, and Mavros sent the energy hurtling back at her. Alphys NEO dodged just in the nick of time. Asriel Dreemurr used his Chaos Blades, Chaos Buster, Star Blazing, Shocker Breaker, Hyper Goner, and finally Mavros was weakened. His HP was reduced by one tenth. Ultra Gaster saw an opening, and cried, "ATTACK!"

The seven ultimate heroes laid into Mavros, stabbing him, blasting him, whacking him and dealing heavy damage. At last, Mavros sank to the ground, HP at 1/5000. Speedy put his spear to Mavros' throat. "Now, will you surrender, or shall we kill you?" Mavros looked up, spitting out dark red blood. "You may be able to make me weakened, but never kill me!" Mavros laughed maniacally as he grabbed the speartip and wrenched it out of Speedy's hand. Mavros hurled the spear into the ground and with a great red flash, he rose into the sky and encased himself in a great red ball.

Suddenly, each hero found themselves imprisoned in red balls of energy within the larger ball. "Now this is fair." But the voice did not belong to Mavros. For Mavros had disappeared. In his place stood a redheaded Sith female, encased in black battle armour and carrying Mavros' weapon. "Mavros was simply one of my weaker forms, but now I, Myela the Accursed, Advisor to His Excellency Apollion the Destroyer, will STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

Myela went up to the first bubble, which held Alphys NEO. "The Royal Scientist." She said, smirking. The bubble burst, and Alphys NEO fought with Myela, raining Gaster Blasters. However, Myela was strong, and soon she had Alphys severely injured at 1/20 HP. Alphys was moved back to her bubble.

"Next, the Undying Demon." Myela said, releasing Undyne the Undying. Undyne the Undying snarled and stabbed Myela in the leg. Myela pulled the spear out, caught Undyne the Undying by the shoulder plate, and rammed the spear deep into her side. 1/2000 HP. Defeated, Undyne the Undying was imprisoned back in her bubble.


	13. The Final Fight (Part 2)

"Third, the man who came from the other world." Myela snarled, letting Gaster go. Gaster remained surprisingly calm, waiting for the Sith woman to make her move. The Sith Lieutenant snarled, calling down three Sky Scorpions. The beasts flew for Gaster, who simply raised his arm and incinerated the three. Myela then fought Gaster with her axe, and Gaster guarded the blows with a sword of his own. Soon, the only sound that could be heard was the clashing of the blades.

Finally, Gaster saw an opening and his sword blade sliced into Myela's side, making her HP 4950/5000. Myela let out a moan as the sword sliced her, but growled and stabbed Gaster through the leg. Gaster grunted, and swung his sword, deflecting the next swing. Using all of his strength, Gaster grabbed the Sith Lieutenant and threw her against a wall of the large bubble.

Gaster delivered a roundhouse kick with his uninjured leg to Myela's ribs, who caught his leg despite the pain. Grinning evilly, she delivered a powerful blow to Gaster's shin, breaking the bone. The former Royal Scientist cried out, and his sword slowed a fatal fraction. Myela kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying to the other end of the bubble.

"This is where I end you." Myela said, drawing her arm back and punching Gaster straight through the chest, leaving a bloody hole. Gaster was now wavering at 0.1/200 HP. Myela encased him back in his bubble and moved on to the next hero.

"The son of the Royal Scientist Demon." Myela said, bursting Sans' bubble. " **Heya. I don't want to alarm you, lady, but do you wanna have a** bad time?" Sans asked. "No." Myela growled and kicked Sans, sending him to the other side of the bubble. Sans used some bones to cushion his fall.

Sans saw his father lying gravely injured and let his rage fuel him. " **Look what you did to my old man**." He said. "Now, I don't like to use my Special Attack…" His eyes flamed blue. " **But you deserve it**."

A barrage of Gaster Blasters appeared, encircling Myela. Sans fired. But out of the white energy leapt Myela. One swing of her axe, and Sans was down, a large slash across his body. Sans was down to 0.1/1 HP. Sans was put back in his bubble.


	14. The Final Fight (Part 3)

Speedy, Asriel Dreemurr and Charisk were left. "Why not the three of you fight me at once?" She said as she released the three of them. "Fair enough." Speedy said, dusting off his armour. "Round Two, b**ch!"

Charisk attacked first, sending a stream of spark energy at Myela, who dodged. Myela then clashed blades with Charisk, sending sparks flying. But humans tire, and Sith don't. Slowly, Myela forced Charisk backwards. "Humans will learn to serve the Sith!" she shouted, kicking Charisk in the chest. Charisk flew backwards and landed with a groan. Myela grabbed Charisk by the front of her sweater and delivered devastating punches.

Finished, Myela slashed Charisk across the torso, knocking her backwards. Just as Myela activated the bubble around the girl, a flash of light separated the two girls and they were both bleeding and horribly injured. Both girls wrapped their arms and legs around each other in a tight, passion-filled embrace, the least that they could do to preserve their SOULs. Their HPs were both 1/20.

It was Asriel's turn next. "Behold, the Caprine Gun!" he shouted, firing his Hyper Goner. Myela tried to dodge the blast, but she couldn't. Her HP was reduced to 3000/5000. "You dare hurt my friends?!" screamed Asriel, his rage increasing. He tackled Myela to the bottom of the bubble and punched and stabbed her repeatedly with his fists and Chaos Blades, his rage increasing with each blow. Myela was down to 2010/5000 HP. Myela grinned suddenly and evilly. Her battleaxe scythed through the air and sunk into Asriel's back.

Myela now stood over Asriel. She slashed and hacked at the GOD repeatedly, lowering his HP each time. Finally, he was 1/9999 HP. Myela put him back in imprisonment.

Myela looked at Speedy. The human's eyes were flashing. "Not even the Ultimate GOD of Hyperdeath could kill me, so how will you be able to?" Myela said, striding up to Speedy and swinging her axe. He teleported to the other end of the bubble, his arms still casually folded. With a cry of rage, Myela swung and slashed with her axe, but Speedy teleported away each time. Finally, one of the blows connected with his side. Speedy grunted. He knelt on the ground, feigning defeat.

"AHA! AND NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF FOR GOOD! WEAKLING!" Myela screamed, whirling her axe in the air and rushing towards Speedy. Speedy grinned. He teleported away and fired four Sigma Guns. Myela groaned. 1500/5000 HP. Speedy skipped backwards lightly. Three Sigma Beams crisscrossed Myela's body. 200/5000 HP. Speedy ran forward, spear in hand. Using her last ounces of strength, Myela whacked Speedy in the ribs with the blunt end of her axe, cracking one or two ribs. Speedy was angry.

Speedy drive his spear through the Sith Lieutenant's body. 1/5000 HP. Finally. Speedy looked at the bleeding and wounded forms of his friends and snarled. He punched a hole through Myela's chest, grabbed her black SOUL, and held it up, looking to his friends for advice. They solemnly nodded. "Myela the Accursed. Find peace in death." Speedy said. Myela was just about to shout "NO!" when Speedy called down a Sigma Gun, placed the SOUL in it, and fired.

A dark spirit rose into the night air.


	15. Peace

With Myela gone, her Sithtroopers lost hope. They jumped into their ships, deactivated the Sith Chips, and flew back to their world. Earth was restored back to what it had been. Speedy and the remaining friends looked sadly at the shattered corpses of their friends.

"Despair not!" Speedy said, raising his spear to the sky. "LIFE!" he yelled in a voice unheard of him. A brilliant beam of white light shot into the sky, and when it reached the edge of the atmosphere, it spread out, such that its influence reached all corners of the Earth.

In thirty seconds, everything was restored good as new. No trace of the fearful Sith Invasion remained. Everyone who had been dead returned to life. Every injured one was restored. Speedy also made sure to revert his friends and himself back to their normal forms, but every one retaining their memories.

Dinner that night at the house was a joyful occasion. Asgore opened an old Monster vintage. "Aged for over three thousand years. Best of all, everyone can drink it. There is no alcohol in this stuff." He said proudly. Speedy accepted a shot glass of it and took a sip. "Mmm!" It was a colourless, unpretentious wine, sweet, with waves of grape, and ended with a cherry finish. "That…that is delicious."

Later that night, the entire group of friends stood on the balcony and watched the night lights. Fireworks to celebrate the vanquishing of the invaders went up. The sight was beautiful. As the fireworks ended, Speedy sighed happily. He was among all his friends, and he had just helped defeat a Sith Invasion. Peace reigned now. What could be better?


End file.
